max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Steel: Turbo-Warriors
Max Steel: Turbo-Warriors is the second movie released in 2017 and seventh movie overall of Max Steel. It aired on Latin America on July 29, 2017. It was written by Rob David, Jacob Goldfine, Lloyd Goldfine and Michael Ryan and directed by Lloyd Goldfine. Synopsis Terrorax is back with with most powerful weapon - the Pantheon! Can Max take down them in time to save the city he’s sworn to protect? Plot The film starts with a sick Terrorax seeing Copper Canyon and commenting how shiny and vivid it looks and how it would play the key role for his plans of absolute and total world domination. His speech is suddenly interupted when he coughs, revealing the consequences of the last battle against Max Steel, whom Terrorax refers to be a "cursed" hero. Earth Elementor asks why he didn't asked for Lord Nexus' help and the villain replies by saying that he was too weakened and needed help to recover. He asks for the Elementors' help and says that if they agreed, he would give them powers beyond what their wildest dreams. They shout the Nexus legion's battle cry, revealing that they were on Terrorax's side. In the next day, Steel was announcing the first Steel-Tek event on Copper Canyon's beach. Meanwhile, Rayne, C.Y.T.R.O. and Alex were having fun. Rayne appears surfing and doing various maneuvers, which Steel points out as a "splendid entrance" and Alex does the same thing and comments about the monstrous waves. Rayne suddenly appears and scares him and because of that he asks if there were sharks on the water. C.Y.T.R.O. were Max was and he contacts the group saying that he was flying on the skies. Max finally shows up and he does few maneuvers on the waves and Alex says that he was a show off. He reunites with his friends and comments how beautiful the day was and asks if Steel wanted to join them, but he refuses, saying that he was better on the base. Shortly after, the water suddenly disappears and the day gets cloudy. A tsunami is formed and Max commands Alex and C.Y.T.R.O. rescue the people on the beach, Rayne freeze the tsunami while he would rescue the surfers on the wave. The team goes Turbo and eventually they manage to save the people, but Rayne fails in containing the tsunami. Meanwhile, Terrorax heads to the prison and rescues Team Terror so they can help him in stealing the Terror Energy generator and in the way leaves few bombs. After Max, C.Y.T.R.O. and Alex realize that the tsunami was still coming, Steel warns that it would destroy half of the city. C.Y.T.R.O. points out to a empty building and asks if they could build a dam. The trio eventually knocks down the building and successfully stop the tsunami. Afterwards, Max finds Rayne and proudly points out that they just had stopped a tsunami. Out of the blue, the Elementors suddenly appears and they start a fight. Meanwhile, Terrorax and his minions invade a vault where he claims that his precious Terror Energy Generator was. After finding it, Terrorax recapitulates how Max's blue energy had turned into his magnificent Terror Energy, which gave them incredible powers and would finally grant Nexus' subjugation over the world. Meanwhile, Team Terror simply watch him in confusion, but Terrorax gets angry and commands them to get the device. After doing so, he leaves a bomb and escapes from the base. Shortly after doing so, he activates all of the bombs that he had implanted and the entire base starts to explode. Steel attempts to warn Max, but he is knocked down before finishing his sentence. Max knocks down Fire, the last Elementor remaining, but the rest of them suddenly recover and they were about to fight again, but Terrorax contacts Metallak and claims that he had got the Terror Energy generator. They left and Max and Team Turbo are left confused. They go back to their base and find it devastated. There, Max realizes that it was Terrorax and his goons behind the incident. Steel questions how he had passed through his security systems and states that he had stolen the Terror Energy generator. Max comes to the conclusion that the battle against the Elementors was a simple distraction while Rayne, disappointed, asks if the situation was getting worse. They are interupted by Alex, who says that the explosion had damaged his DVD collection of him fighting against villains. Max and the others watch in confusion and he says that they had to be ready for everything. Meanwhile, Terrorax claims to Nexus that he wouldn't fail with him again, but he doesn't believes on him. Afterwards, Terrorax charges the Elementors, Team Terror and himself with Terror Energy and claims to Nexus that the world would be theirs and proceeds to shout the legion's motto. Later on, he hacks all the electronic devices on Copper Canyon and reveals that the Pantheon was heading to their city and charged with Terror Energy, which would destroy their energy and technology and if they refuse to join in the Nexus, they would die. Hours later, Max and his team are heading to the Pantheon, but they are suddenly attacked by Team Terror. Afterwards, Team Turbo goes Turbo and fights against the assassins, but they are eventually defeated. As result, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. are captured by Team Terror and in the process Alex is transformed into a bionic panther by bite from Night Howl. Max heads back to the base, where he attempts to search a cure for Alex. After analyzing Alex, Steel reveals that the bite implanted nanites on his body, which were slowly corrupting his cells. Steel eventually finds a cure after a suggestion made by Max, but he reveals that he would need a portion of Night Howl's Terror Energy in order to reverse the mutation. Cast *Andrew Francis as Maxwell McGrath/Elementors *Sam Vincent as Steel/Nexus agent *Adrian Petriw as Alejandro Villar/Monstro *Lili Beaudoin as Rayne Martinez *Colin Murdock as C.Y.T.R.O. *Mark Oliver as Terrorax *Charles Zuckermann as Lord Nexus *Giles Panton as Snare/Night Howl Errors *When Monstro was cloning himself, there is a shot where Max and his team are watching him and La Fiera appears with a yellow visor rather than green. *There are few instances where the green symbol on Max's chest is completely missing. *The electric current on Snare's antennas are missing in the entire film. Sometimes, the energy core on the center of his chest is missing. *While invading the vault on Team Turbo's base, in one shot Monstro is seeing Miles Dread's helmet, but in another, he is seeing a T.U.R.B.O. Energy cube that Terrorax used to store Max's energy in Turbo-Charged. Events Continuity *The film takes weeks or months after the events of Turbo-Charged. *In the beginning of the film, Terrorax invades a vault where many objects from the past movies and seasons can be seen, such as: **The Connect-Tek; **The breastplate and the four legs of Professor Mortum's Turbo Ultimate Mode; **Makino's head piece; **The Turbo Sword; **Miles Dread's Security Device and a portrait of Miles Dread; **The container that Dread used to hide Morphos in Dawn of Morphos; **The front piece of Toxzon's armor (helmet and hoses); **Connect-Tek Sword; **Turbo Sword; **Many Ultralink spheres; **The helmet of Miles Dread; **The small container that Toxzon used to store the Connect-Tek in Team Turbo. Noteworthy Events *Death of Terrorax, Team Terror's members and the Elementors. *Max gets new Turbo Modes. Toy Line :Main article: Turbo-Warriors The second toy line released in 2017 was Turbo-Warriors. Production The movie was confirmed alongside with Turbo-Charged in October 12, 2016 when Mattel announced its content for 2017. In March, the film began to be animated and in May one of the character animators' website confirmed this. In July 29, 2017, the film aired on Latin America through Cartoon Network. In December 5, 2017, the official YouTube channel uploaded the entire film, split into thirteen parts. In December 11, Cartoon Network's Brazilian YouTube channel did the same thing. Gallery Trivia *In the beginning of the film, when Max activates Turbo Wave Rider Mode to surf the waves, makes a reference to the first film of the classic series, Endangered Species. *The production codes of this film are 503 and 504. *It is one of the few episodes/films where the characters use the word "kill" in a literal way. It is also the films with largest amount of deaths of the entire series, having a total of nine characters being killed. *In an earlier version of Turbo-Warriors, Max would wear a helmet (similar to that of Jet Boost Max Steel) while driving the Exo-Suit. However, this idea was scrapped for unknown reasons. **Terrorax's mini dragon form would be also slightly different, this time bearing a resemblance with his toy line counterpart, gaining more of a bat-like appearance. When he was being hit by Max's missiles, the explosion would perforate his chest, but this idea was scrapped. *Due to the budget, Andrew Francis voices all five Elementors rather than voicing two of them. *Alongside with Turbo-Charged, Turbo-Warriors' logo was translated for other dubs, like Spanish and Portuguese. *By the end of the film, Max shouts "Cowabunga!", which is a reference to TMNT. Interestingly, in the Portuguese dub, Max says something completely different. *The alliance between Terrorax and the Elementors is named "The Monolith". Category:Movies